


新臺

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 新臺有泚，河水瀰瀰，燕婉之求，蘧篨不鮮。新臺有洒，河水浼浼，燕婉之求，蘧篨不殄。魚網之設，鴻則離之，燕婉之求，得此戚施。——《詩經‧國風‧邶‧新臺》
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	新臺

**Author's Note:**

> ABO向。
> 
> A是乾元、B是中庸、O是坤澤

六月芝櫻開正盛，飛花宛如紫絮飄。

自打周子瑜分化成乾元那日後，南島周氏便迎來久違的熱鬧與喜慶。無他，作為富甲一方且傳承多年皇商職責的家族，在"子"輩的兒女多得很。可他們不是坤澤就是中庸，沒一個是能承繼家主之職的乾元。引用老家主的原話:"怕且咱南島周氏是要亡了。"

可誰也沒想到那只曉走狗斗雞的昭五爺家的瑜九娘子竟然是個乾元，一直為家族延續而費心的老家主終於定了由昭五爺繼任第二十三代家主，瑜九娘子是未來的、第二十四代家主。

為免不靠譜的昭五爺隨便給周子瑜安排極不靠譜的婚事，老家主拖著老弱病軀見著不同的媒人。可要不是嫌這家門第太低，就是齊大非藕;要不是嫌這家不大好生養，就是嫌長得不怎麼。選來選去，最後拍板定下了常家的大娘子。

本來周子瑜知著這事兒後，卻沒甚麼大反應。可自她見著常家大娘子的畫像爾後，整個人似是丟了魂兒似的。尚來好弓道、喜讀書的她倒是由著木弓長塵，放著書不看。誰也沒想到那木頭般性子的她竟然終日坐在書桌前、提著筆。 不為別的，只為寫情書討好常大娘子。

看著那個托著腮、長著煞是好看容貌的周子瑜此刻費煞思神的樣子，湊崎紗夏倚在門前凝眸看著她，看得倒是出了神。

她很久沒細細端詳過周子瑜了，美人在骨不在皮，周子瑜大約是隨了母親長了個比例恰好的黃金骨。雙眸宛如天邊疏星，那道光猶如抓住了湊崎紗夏的魂。

可她知道這麼個人兒和那道光並不屬於她，即使她才是從小陪著周子瑜的人。從她分化成坤澤和與李家大郎訂親的那一天，周子瑜彷彿變了一個人似的不再由得湊崎粘了...

"姐姐，你是定了親的人，我們可不能老粘在一起了。"

"可我是你的表姐啊！我們親近不是正常的嗎？"

面對湊崎紗夏那無比堅定的雙眸，向來正直誠實的周子瑜宛若逃兵般避開湊崎猛烈的質問，垂著眼簾道:"不能。"

她懂了——周子瑜不曾將她當成表姐，如同她不曾將周子瑜視作表妹。

那年冬雪飄滿天，周子瑜對她的情也隨著冬雪飄離。即便後來李家大郎在婚前去了，周子瑜也狠下心腸不與她見面。

她輕嘆一口氣又轉身離開，情寧掩耳盜鈴也不想見著周子瑜的心經已許了別人。

可不曾想那只曉走狗斗雞的昭五爺竟如此無恥。想是一時成了繼承家主之位的人，受了眾人鄙夷多年的他一朝吐氣揚眉，得事竟越發乘張又膽大包大！不曾想他見怪常家大娘子的畫像後，竟將主意打在自己未來兒媳身上——派人擄去乘著馬車來成親的常家大娘子，更徹徹底底的標記了她！

"畜生...畜生！"老家主顧不上重病在身，使勁拍著枱邊咳邊駡:"那是你兒媳...咳...你將子瑜的顏面置於何地！"

"可兒子經已標記了她了，唯有委屈子瑜另娶他人。"周君昭漫不經心的道，彷彿他只是做了件無關緊要的事而非標記了自己兒媳。

湊崎仍記得周子瑜蒼白著臉孔，兀自穩著搖搖欲墜的身子，強裝鎮定的道:"祖父，請您原諒父親。孫女另娶他人也不要緊的......"

可湊崎知道血自周子瑜心頭滴答滴答的流敞著。

想是雷公也不恥周君昭的行徑，雨神也同情周子瑜的遭遇。那夜夜雨不住降下，而雷聲亦不住作響。

素來懼怕雷電的湊崎瑟縮在被窩，冷不防"咯吱"門聲響起。浮動不穩的步履聲越發接近湊崎的床前，伴隨腳步聲，一股即便是蓋著被窩的湊崎也嗅到的濃烈酒味施施然飄入湊崎鼻腔內。湊崎壯著膽子揭開被蓋，來人赫然是周子瑜！

此刻的周子瑜面色雖則潮紅如朝霞，可渾身卻散發著勝似日落的頹唐。湊崎的身影甫映入周子瑜的眼簾，便被周子瑜狠狠環抱懷中。

伴著那股酒氣，一股濃烈墨香自周子瑜體內噴薄而出，滿室瀰漫著格格不入卻又勾起湊崎反應的氣味。湊崎強行穩住心神，道:"子子，你是怎麼了？"

周子瑜仿似斷了弦的長弓，無力的說道:"常家娘子的眼睛跟姐姐一模一樣..."

——你是將我當成常家娘子嗎？

想到此處，湊崎不禁苦笑著道:"可我不是常家娘子。"

"我知道"周子瑜喃喃道:"本以為沒了姐姐，有個與姐姐相似的常家娘子也足矣...即使不是姐姐，讓我有個念想也好...可上天為何要這麼殘忍？"

這句話似是激起千層巨浪的巨石，往湊崎心湖掀起萬丈波濤。湊崎顫抖著雙手回抱著周子瑜，不可思議的道:"子子...你是甚麼意思？"

"姐姐，我愛你啊..."周子瑜道:"我一直愛的都是你。"

就在湊崎紗夏還來不及反應過來時，周子瑜以迅雷不及掩耳之勢一把吻住湊崎的唇。隨著周子瑜的吻，如同三月之櫻的香氣自湊崎身上冒出。混和著酒味、墨香與花香的詭異氣味為滿室帶來難以言喻的旑旎。

"姐姐...我愛你..."

"子子...我也愛你..."

隨羅衣輕解，垂幃昵枕，極是歡愛。

是夜，二人徹夜未休。


End file.
